AP Biology vs Speech Therapy
by TygTag
Summary: Bay asks Emmett to skip Speech Therapy.


**AP Biology vs. Speech Therapy**

TygTag

Don't own anything. Just playing around.

Bay asks Emmett to skip Speech Therapy.

I really wanted to give Bay a break. Melody was always so hard on her when she was trying so hard to get to know Emmett and signing. It practically took Bay damaging Emmett's trust in her to get Melody to come around. This is my way of changing that.

Takes place – Episode 12: The Tempest

#

One Shot

#

Bay's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Drop… drop, what exactly?" She whispered to herself, her eyes darting back and forth between Melody and Emmett in confusion.

It was then she whipped around to face Emmett.

"Wait a second. What's being dropped? What are you dropping?" She asked while signing frantically.

Emmett sucked his lower lip into his mouth before continuing.

"I told you I wanted to take speech therapy."

Bay narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding in agreement.

"You did."

"The only time slot open is when I have AP Bio. So I have to drop it, in order to switch." Emmett signed slowly.

At this point, both teens had completely forgotten that Melody was in the room. Bay reached out a hand as she shook her head before reaching up to brush some of her hair back from her face.

"Emmett… you can't drop AP Bio for Speech Therapy." Bay said and signed slowly.

Emmett's eyes widened before he began to sign frantically and fast, much too fast for Bay. It was then she reached out and shook her hands before signing for him to slow down.

"Please, slower."

"Don't you want us to be able to talk more? Things will be easier if I start with speech therapy." He explained slowly.

Bay slowly made her way over to Emmett before settling herself in his lap as she began to sign slowly.

"Of course I want us to be able to talk more but… god don't tell my parents I EVER said this but not at the expense of your education." She said with a laugh, causing Emmett to chuckle with her.

"Speech therapy is… educational." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it is but honestly… AP Bio is more important and I'm still learning to sign and getting better every day if I do say so myself."

Emmett then nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so I'm getting better every day with my signing and to be honest I'm picking up about seventy-five percent of what you sign. We rarely have to play some of the most awesome games of charades ever nowadays, right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you're picking things up really fast." Emmett nodded happily.

"So maybe… maybe put speech therapy on the back burner or I don't know bug Daphne for some tips. Maybe if you really want, you could practice on your downtime. I mean Daphne talks loads she must have some ideas how to help if you really want to talk more with me, right?"

Emmett nodded thoughtfully. Bay then reached out to rub the back of his neck as she turned in his embrace a bit more.

"Look, you know I'd love for us to be able to talk easier. But I think we're doing really well so far, it's only been a few weeks. I really want to know you Emmett and… and signing is a huge part of that." She said softly.

Emmett smiled happily before leaning up to press his lips to Bay's, his hands settling on her waist. Bay's hands then came up to cup his cheeks before a tapping sound made Bay jump. It was then Bay's eyes widened as she looked at Melody in surprise. Bay then began to babble an apology, her hands fumbling while she signed clumsily.

Melody looked at the two and then back at the form in her hands. She then looked at Emmett.

"You still want to submit this transfer form?" She asked.

Emmett looked at his mom before his eyes jumped to Bay; he then looked back at his mom with a small smile before shaking his head. He then quickly signed that he'd be sticking with AP Biology. Melody looked down at the transfer form before looking up at the teens once more.

It was then she began to see Bay with very different eyes. Taking a deep breath she turned towards Bay and signed and mouthed slowly a dinner invitation.

"Dinner..?" Bay asked uncertainly, before turning to look at Emmett. He smiled and nodded. Turning back toward Melody with a large smile she nodded in agreement. Melody smiled and then left the room.

Emmett picked himself up from his chair and pulled Bay into his arms. Looking down at her he smiled.

"I think you just made a huge impression there." He said with a shrug.

Bay began to giggle before pulling his head down toward hers for another kiss.

#

#

I doubt I'll ever add to this but you never know. This hasn't been beta read. However, if someone would like to beta it for me, send a message. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
